


hoodie hugs

by jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson has anxiety, for some reason, its not really mentioned, just thought I’d say, theyre just gay idiots, this is just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: “Have you seen my hoodie?”“Nooo...”“You’re wearing it aren’t you?”-1.8k celebration, Tumblr request!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	hoodie hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 1800 followers on Tumblr and got this request in my ask box!

Articles of clothing lay strewn carelessly across the carpeted floor, and more soon joined them. An array of old, grimy sweatpants and v-neck shirts with holes in the shoulders (from when moths had a field day in his closet and drawers.) Joining them was shirts he dared to actually wear in public, his designer polos, usually treated with the upmost respect and folded as to not wrinkle - settled in heaps on the ground. 

Thomas threw another sweater over his shoulder, pulling out the next to join it when he paused. He examined the Christmas jumper in his hand, flicked a bell with his index finger on his left hand and tossed it onto the floor to join the others. 

He grew tired, annoyed with his constant searching. He slammed the closet door closed with a ferocity he didn’t realise he’d been holding inside. “Alexander!” He roared, a deep bellowing yell that echoed off the walls.

“What?” The familiar annoyance hangs by Thomas’ ears, ripping through the atmosphere. 

“Come ‘ere!” Thomas called, listening to the scrape of Alexander’s chair being pushed out, the snap of a laptop closing and an angered sigh that’s followed by thundering footsteps.

“This better be fuckin’ important, I’m working.” Alexander hissed as he kicked the bedroom door open, leaning on the doorframe. The wood juts into his back, knocks uncomfortably against his shoulder blades, but he can’t be bothered to move. Thomas doesn’t turn to look at him, just pulled open his drawers to look through them again. The clothing piece he’s looking for always resides in his closet, hanging by a clothing peg. Alexander stared with disbelief at the mess scattered across their bedroom floor and glared, daggers piercing into Thomas’ back even if the taller man couldn’t sense them. “What the hell happened here?”

“Have you seen my hoodie?” He asked, and knows that Alexander knows exactly what he’s talking about. It’s oversized for Thomas himself, hangs off his hands and sits around the bottom of his thighs. The material blends to be the most comfortable clothing article he owns, and now he needs it more than ever. He’s cramped, needs a rest and wants a hug. It’s the hoodie he wears when Alexander is too busy to drop his work and cuddle.

“Nooo...” Alexander chuckled and pulled the long green sleeves up his arms. He had them rolled up previously, but they since fell down. If the hoodie is big on Thomas, then Alexander drowned in it. It falls to below his knees, looking more like a dress until your eyes meet the top half. He has to constantly fold the sleeves up as they drop off of him, hands reaching the spot where his elbows are supposed to be if he fit into it.

Thomas suddenly whipped around, he knew that tone of voice. The soft slur and hiss evident of Alexander’s white lies. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” He sighed and looked up at Alexander. Of course he is. He dragged a hand through his hair, yet he doesn’t have the willpower to ask for it back.

“Maybe.”

Thomas pouted, as much as he wanted his hoodie back, he also sees Alexander looking adorable. Swaddled up and cosy where all he really wants to do is walk over and engulf him in a tight embrace. Instead, he huffed. “I’ve been looking for that hoodie for forty minutes.” 

“What a waste of time,” Alexander smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-” he started, deciding he was going back to work.

“Ah, ah, ah. If you get to wear my favourite thing ever, then you’re coming to cuddle with me.” Thomas instructed with a huff.

It doesn’t look like Alexander is going to cave until he turned on his heels and looked Thomas dead in the eye. “Carry me.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just a warmup story! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
